


A Confession

by Little_Ol_Cabbage



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, I might add more to this depending on mood, I would die for Diana, don't be too mean because I'm a sensitive duck, it's kinda fluffy, it's pretty cheesy and honestly I kinda want to die, this just their first kiss, this might suck but the show and characters don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ol_Cabbage/pseuds/Little_Ol_Cabbage
Summary: Diana and Akko find themselves in the library before supper studying but they make it to supper as lovers.orA short first kiss fic





	A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I misportrayed any of the characters. I know that Diana is shown as a confident person in the show but I believe that since she has never experienced any of this before she would be nervous. I hope you people enjoy this work and have a nice day! :)

Diana was not one to openly express emotion or to stutter like a fool in love but somehow that was what she was doing. Akko and her were studying together in the library and somehow ended up conversing about why Diana was so nice her and ulterior intentions. Well, conversing may have been a stretch since it was Akko who was the one asking questions but then answering them herself.

"Well, you could be trying to do it to look good or to impress everyone in the school... But everybody already thinks you're awesome so that can't be.... Diana, why are you being so nice to me?" Akko turned her body so that she was fully facing Diana with big questioning eyes. Diana instantly blushed and ducked her head.

"Uh, well you see... _cough _... I believe that your passion will enable you to do great things if it is paired with a satisfactory amount of magical training and knowledge." Diana stated as she tried to regain her stoic veneer. Hearing a gasp from her crush, Diana lifted her head to look at a grinning Akko, bouncing with excitement. She knew at that moment that her attempted serious composure was a lost cause as soon as she saw Akko's sparkling eyes, but that doesn't mean that she won't give in without a fight.__

__"You think I'll be able to do great things! Oh wow wo-"_ _

__"Akko! You are in a library which means you will use your inside voice!" Professor Finnelan scolded from across the library. Akko mumbled about her yelling too but then returned to the bubbly state she was in before._ _

__"Well, with enough training and studying done, I do believe that you will be able to accomplish great things." Diana finished with a shy smile and a blush that resembled the colour of Akko's eyes. "Let us return to studying now."_ _

__Diana began to look through the pages of notes she brought, for one about the basics of flying. Though before she had time to find it, she was interrupted by Akko's yawn. Halting her movements, she looked up with taunting eyes, raising one eyebrow. Akko blushed under Diana's gaze and tried to portray an innocent smile._ _

__"I suppose we could take a break since it is almost supper time." At this, Akko perked up and flashed a giant grin towards Diana as she began packing up her things. A few moments later, the two girls had decided to go for a leisurely walk for the remaining 20 minutes of spare time. Going out of the school building, Diana and Akko began to head towards the field._ _

__After around five minutes of silence, Akko suggested that they rest on a nearby bench. Once both girls were comfortably seated with little space in between, Diana decided that it was now or never. With the orange evening sky in front of them while the sun hid behind the countless trees. The only sounds that were audible were the soft breeze and distant chirping from within the forest._ _

__"Akko..." The red-eyed girl turned towards her with a curious expression. "I want to inform you of something that has been on my mind."_ _

__"Okay! You can tell me anything Diana, I am always here for you!" Diana smiled softly and took a deep breath._ _

__"I.. I well... you see... I am quite of fond of your presence and it would be a great pleasure to me if we could develop our relationship into something more than friendship." Diana was too focused on looking at her folded hands on her lap to know the confused state in which she put Akko in. She knew that her face was probably bright pink now as she tried to fight the urge to run away._ _

__"I'm sorry Diana but I don't really understand what you just said. I mean I have a guess but that was really confusing." A sheepish Akko replied._ _

__"Oh... well I... never mind, it was nothing!" Diana knew this was never going to work. How could the embodiment of a ray of sunshine ever like someone like her. An uptight, anti-social freak who intimidated everyone in her presence._ _

__"No! Please tell me Diana! I can see that this is really bothering you and I will for sure try my best to understand! I'm sorry Dia-"_ _

__"It is not your fault Akko, don't apologize." Diana took in a shaky breath and mustered up enough confidence to look at Akko. "So.. um.. I like you... in a way that surpasses friendship."_ _

__Diana could see the exact moment Akko eyes widened with surprise and a gasp escaped the girl's lips. Diana quickly looked down and fidgeted nervously. This was the first time Akko had seen Diana this nervous and it was obvious in contrast to her normal confident stature. After a few long beats of silence, Diana finally heard Akko start to speak._ _

__"I like you too... as more than friends... um I've never done this before but does this mean we're girlfriends now?" Akko stated with a Cheshire grin and sparkles in her eyes. Diana was astounded to say the least. Of course, she predicted an outcome like this but it was quickly brushed off as impossible or stupid. Akko, the girl that was so passionate about everything and so forgiving and nice, liked her?_ _

__"Only if you want." Akko squealed with excitement and hugged Diana tightly._ _

__"Hey Diana, now that we're girlfriends, can I kiss you?" At this, Diana's already pink face turned even redder if that was possible. All she could manage was a timid nod._ _

__Akko released her and moved her arms to hold Diana's shoulders. Diana placed hers on Akko's waist as they slowly leaned into each other. As Akko's soft lips met Diana's, both girls sighed contently. The kiss was slow but filled with so much raw emotion that Diana suddenly felt like she didn't have a reputation to uphold. That she wasn't trapped down by her family honour. That she was free to mess up or take it easy once in a while. The warmth that spread throughout Diana's body was so unfamiliar but it made her feel more at home than ever before._ _

__As the two broke apart to catch their breath, they couldn't help but laugh. As happiness enclosed them, Diana and Akko felt like the world around them faded away and it was just them. Sadly, their moment was stopped by the supper bell ringing. As Diana got up, Akko's out-stretched hand was gladly taken and together, they made their way to the dining room._ _


End file.
